


Just Like What Mama Did

by viciousmotives



Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousmotives/pseuds/viciousmotives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill from Tumblr. 4-year-old Blake meets Adam in Mr. Daly's daycare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like What Mama Did

Four-year-old Blake saw a faint reflection of himself on the glass windows as he walked by the corridor. He clutched his mother’s hand tightly.

“Honey,” his mother’s voice was close to his ear. “This is Mr. Daly. He’ll take care of you while I go to work, okay?”

Blake looked up. Mr. Daly was smiling at him. He carried a big bald boy on one arm.

“Yes mama.” Blake nodded. Sometimes mama can’t stay with him all day so another big person had to take care of him. But that’s okay. He’s a big boy now.

Blake got a hug, a kiss, and a promise to come back before Mr. Daly guided him into the daycare. He saw two blonde girls clutching plastic teacups and saucers—that’s Christina and Shakira, Mr. Daly said. A slim boy was dancing to the music blasting from the speakers—the ants go marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah! He had red sneakers on. “Usher loves to dance,” explained Mr. Daly.

Suddenly he felt a small hand encircle his wrist. When he turned, a boy in a white t-shirt was standing very close to him. He smelled of baby powder.

“What’s your name?” the boy asked.

“Blake. What’s your name?”

“I’m Adam.”

The two boys looked at each other, smiling. “You talk funny,” Adam commented. They both giggled. Blake liked being funny.

Adam pulled him towards a corner of the classroom. There were three office chairs with wheels on them. “Let’s play spinning!”

Blake didn’t know what that game was. Adam told him to sit down and he followed.

The room around him suddenly spun around. Adam was turning him on the chair again and again. That was really fun. “Again! Again!” he told his new friend.

Minutes later, the other kids joined them. Shakira shrieked as Usher made her spin three times. “I’m dizzy!” she complained, but there was a huge smile on her face. Beside them, Christina struggled to get Ceelo’s chair to turn. Ceelo coolly commented, “My cat is too heavy.” He was referring to the stuffed persian cat on his arm.

With a huff, Christina gave up and went to Adam. “Can I play with Blakey?” she asked.

Adam immediately stretched his arm out against Christina. “No!”, he shouted. The tiny blonde pouted at him.

“Now, now, Adam,” Mr. Daly cautioned. “You should let your other friends play with Blake.”

“Okay.” Adam stepped back with a frown. Christina gleefully took her place behind the chair. Blake looked at Adam and saw that he was about to cry. It made him really sad.

Blake got off his chair and gave the other boy a hug. “It’s okay, Adam,” he reassured the other boy. “We’ll play again later.” He kissed him on the cheek. Just like what mama did.

Adam nodded with a little smile, and Christina dragged Blake back into their game.

——————

“It was great having Blake today,” Mr. Daly said in a hushed tone. “He made some new friends too.”

Mrs. Shelton nodded. “I can see that,” she said as she looked at her son’s sleeping face. Blake lay like a starfish on the mat. There was glitter on his face. He also wore a bee hand puppet on one hand.

While on the other, he held the hand of his new friend Adam.


End file.
